


Forget the pizza man. I want the computer repair man.

by SmutHorn



Series: Scisaac Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cliche, Isaac the computer repair man, M/M, PWP, Riding, Sex, thats it, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac lives in a frat house. He loses a bet so he has to stay naked for a day. (Un)fortunately, the computer repair guy(Scott) visits that day.</p><p>I switched Issac and Scott so Scott is the frat boy and Isaac is the computer repair man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the pizza man. I want the computer repair man.

“Remember Scott.” One of his brothers laughed. “All day. you’re only allowed to use a blanket if you’re cold. No cheating.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. No big deal.” Scott said, standing by the stairs, cock dangling between his legs. He wasn’t all that shy about his body. “See you idiots later.”

 

His brothers laughed as they left and Scott sighed, going to sit on the couch, watching tv. Two hours later the doorbell rang and Scott ignored it but it only rang again followed by a knock. “Did one of you idiots forget your key?” He asked, opening the door butt ass naked and froze. The person on the other side was not a frat brother. it was the computer guy. “Um….” He blushed backing away. Fuck. The guy didn’t look much older than him. A bit taller and the guy was built. Scott could tell even under the uniform. He had brown curly hair the most beautiful eyes Scott had even laid eyes on. He actually looked pretty familiar but he couldn't place it.

 

“This is a first.” the guy mused. “I’ve heard on lonely house wives. but lonely fray boys?” The guy laughed.

 

Scott blushed deeper and covered himself, feeling his cock twitch. Fuck. “Its not what you think. I lost a bet!”

 

the guy just looked at him, not believing.

 

“I have to stay naked all day.” Scott said.

 

“Then by all means. Don’t let me stop you.” He grinned. “I’m Isaac, whats your name?”

 

“Scott.”

 

“Well scott, why don’t you tell me where the computer is and I can check out the cables.” He smirked, looking over Scott’s body.

 

Scott blushed deeper, pointing into the living room.

 

Isaac nodded, going that way. “You can lose the blanket. I don’t mind.”

 

“Fuck.” Scott whispered, dropping the blanket and sitting on the couch, watching the guys ass as he worked. Scott groaned, leaning his head back, sighing.

 

“Hmm, Is that for me?” Isaac asked, standing over Scott, looking down at his erection.

 

Scott blushed, and tried to cover himself only to be stopped.

 

“It is, isn’t it.” He hummed. “I should take responsibility and take care of it.” Isaac grinned, dropping to his knees and sucked Scott down in one move.

 

“Oh, Fuck!” Scott moaned.

 

“We’re going to.” Isaac grinned, sucking the head and got undressed. “I need to check how the hardware runs.” He smirked, taking the head of Scott’s cock deeper into his mouth.

 

Scott’s breath caught in the back of his throat and he gripped the couch. He’d had blow jobs before, but this was diffrent. Maybe because it was a stranger, maybe because the guy was going slow. He didn’t really know, he just knew he didn’t want the guy to stop.

 

Isaac groaned around his cock, bobbing his head slowly and spreading his own legs, rolling his hips.

 

Scott moved a hand into Isaac’s hair, gently tugging, encouraging him to continue.

 

Isaac moaned again and pulled off, sucking a ball into his mouth, rolling it around, then moved to the same to the other.

 

Scott hissed, rolling his hips. “Shit.”

 

“As much as I want you to come down my throat.” Isaac hummed, getting up, stroking himself. “I’d rather ride you.”

 

Scott stared up at him and groaned, pulling the older man on top of him and kissing him, tasting himself on the other’s tongue. “Yes.” He said, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer.

 

“Lube?”

 

Scott reached under the couch, pulling it out and handing it to him. “Its a frat house.” He said at Isaac’s look.

 

Isaac rolled his eyes and opened the cap. “I want you to finger me.” He hummed.

 

“Me?” He asked, halfway in a daze.

 

“I can’t do all the work.” Isaac smirked.

 

Scott smiled and popped the cap on the small bottle, squirting some onto his middle and fore fingers, rubbing in together with his thumb and reached around Isaac, slipping his fingers between his cheeks and gently traced his hole, feeling it twitch before slowly pushing one finger in.  
  
Isaac let out a low, long moan and pushed back against the finger, wanting it deeper.

 

Scott kissed his neck, twisting the finger slightly before moving it in deeper then back out, repeating it again and a few times after that before adding a second.

 

Isaac moaned, leaning his head back and rolling his hips, fucking himself on the fingers, whining softly.

 

“Fuck.” Scott said. “You want it that bad?”

 

“Yeah.” Isaac said. “Please, want it.”

 

Scott let out a groan at the others words and twisted his fingers, curling them slightly, fucking in and out of Isaac to loosen him and tease at his prostate, slipping deeper and deeper. This wasn’t his first time fingering a guy before.

 

Isaac gasped, arching his back. “Fuck, don’t tease.” He moaned. “Please, fuck me. Want your cock in me.”

 

Scott groaned and kissed him, slipping his finger out and lubed up his cock. “.wanna feel you around my cock. Tight little ass wrapped around my cock.”

 

Isaac groaned and wrapped a hand around Scott’s cock, lining it up to his hole, slowly lowering himself. He let out a moan, sinking down on his cock.

 

“Fuck yeah.” Scott moaned, hands on Isaac’s hips. “Just like that. Feel so fucking good.”

 

Isaac groaned, rolling his hips softly. “So big…” He panted, leaning down to kiss Scott.

 

Scott moaned, kissing him back and thrusting his hips up.

 

Isaac gasped, breaking the kiss as Scott’s cock rammed into his prostate. “Ah!”

 

Scott leaned down, sucking and nipping at the other’s nipples, groaning, thrusting up into him more.

 

“Fuck...Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Isaac shouted, meeting the thrusts, putting his hands on Scott’s shoulders for leverage. “Cum inside me, do it!”

 

Scott growled, thrusting a few more times and freezing as his whole body went rigid as he came.

 

Isaac panted, coming between their bodies without a touch to his cock.

 

They both laid there, panting and kissing lazily as they calmed down.

 

“Best house call ever.” Isaac hummed.

 

“Do this with everyone?” Scott asked.

 

“Nope.” He said, sitting up. “first time.”

 

Scott smirked and kissed him. “Good.”

 

“Jealous?” Isaac asked, getting up and stretching.

 

“Depends.” Scott said, looking over his body.

 

“Will I see you again?”

 

Isaac grinned and leaned closer. “We have physiology together every Wednesday and Friday.”  He whispered. “I would hope I see you again.”

 

Scott groaned and pulled him back down. “Lahey.” He said, kissing him.

 

“Mhm.” Isaac smiled.

 

“Do you have more people to go see?”

 

“You were my last one.” He said.

  
“Good. You’re not leaving tonight.” He said, rolling them over so that he was over him and kissed him hard.


End file.
